Private Moments
by MoreThanFourSidesToMe
Summary: A series of shorts 100 word challenges creating a short, but sweet, SSHG story. Severus is lost in action, how will Hermione cope?
1. A Distraught Moment

A Panicked Moment

Disclaimer; I will say this once and once only, I am not earning any money from this. I might be earning money while doing it, but please don't tell my boss.

A/N. I like reviews. They're yummie.

Another author said they wrote a drabble series in order to improve their writing, and the idea struck me as sensible, so here I am. Enjoy.

* * *

Light Dawned and permeated her sleepy state, soon after realisation followed. It was Monday morning, he should be back.

Jumping from the bed she rushed downstairs, composing herself at the last minute to look less worried.

''Is he back?'' she asked as she entered the kitchen of 10 Grimauld place. The depressed looks and silence of those present answered for them.

Severus had once joked that if he hadn't returned by 8a.m. on a Monday morning they should officially declare him lost in action.

Lost in Action.

The words echoed through her mind, increasing her panic. She needed to breathe.


	2. A Confused Moment

A Confused Moment.

* * *

Hermione's sudden appearance and subsequent departure from the kitchen went unnoticed by its occupants. The person standing in the hall however was more vigilant.

Logic brought Ginny to the library to search for Hermione. Its emptiness drew an unusual profanity from her, causing one of the bookshelves to swing open.

Within the closet behind the shelves were many interesting objects, including a full pensieve. Placing the pensieve on a table and looking into it Ginny saw a surprising memory, two familiar people kissing passionately. Comprehension dawned and she left to find Hermione. Her heart began to ache for her friend.


	3. A Saddened Moment

A Saddened Moment

* * *

Ginny found Hermione in the bathroom, concentrating on her breathing. The door was ajar so she entered and shut it behind her.

''Hermione, I know,'' she whispered gently, reaching out to comfort her.

''Know what Ginny?'' Hermione replied with a convincing but false air of confusion.

''You and Severus, I know.''

''Me and Severus?'' She feigned innocence.

''I found his pensieve, his precious memories, I saw you kissing''.

Hermione turned her back on Ginny and a heavy silence fell.

Hermione eventually broke it.

''How could you do that to him? To us?''

With that Hermione left.

Ginny was left speechless.


	4. Wait a moment

Wait a moment

* * *

Hermione ran straight to the library. She needed Severus, if the closest she could get were his memories, she would settle.

Is a man but a sum of his memories?

No, came the answer unbidden into her mind, but it was a part. She reached for the pensieve, but hesitated. He never wanted her see the contents of this bowl and she never asked to but what did it matter now, he was gone.

She placed it on the table and prepared herself. She leaned into the bowl. The world flipped and she landed at the feet of Severus Snape.


	5. The First Moment

The First Moment

She looked up at the man towering above her and he looked right back at her, or more accurately the other her whom she was standing right beside.

He smiled slightly and her heart almost broke watching this particular moment, their first kiss.

She watched his hand rise to her face, his fingers stroked her cheek. She saw herself move towards him. Their eyes locked with an intensity that caused a kick in her abdomen. Slowly their bodies moved closer, faces neared, until finally their lips touched and the tension was broken.

She couldn't believe that he was really gone.


	6. A heartbreaking moment

The Breaking Moment.

* * *

Her despair spiralled as she watched the memories swirl around her- private moments between them, the slightest touch or a moment lost in each others eyes, they were all here. She travelled the path of their relationship from that first kiss, the love she felt for him building until she thought she might explode from it. Then it hit her, all his memories of her where here, if he was dead he had died not knowing she loved him. With this thought she found herself expelled from the pensieve and sobbing on the floor of their beloved library hide away. 


	7. More than a moment

Disclaimer; I wish I had money… but sitting at my crappy comp at 3 in the afternoon pretty much proves I don't, so I cant be getting any from this!

Hours passed in a minute and minutes felt like hours as she lay on the floor of the library not thinking, just feeling. Eventually the analytical side of her brain returned and she began to consider her options, death seemed very tempting but she knew that no matter how much she longed to not exist, he would be disappointed in her and she could not disappoint him… But how can she go on without him, how could she even be sure he was gone, she had to find him, dead or alive she had to know, but where to start?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I am now earning money and therefore don't need any money from this. That and I know better than to expect any, don't give up the day job eh?

A/N; Im a very sporadic writer, with a crazily busy real life which often gets in the way, but I was honoured to have a story alert put on this story and felt the need to continue. Btw, sorry about all the exclamaition marks, just my mood this morning.

Moment of resolution

Where to start… She needed to start where she always started, luckily that was exactly where she was, the library! Research, she needed to research a way to find him. _Or his body_ her mind added but she pushed the thought away. Start with the premise that he's alive! Nothing to do with probability, as she knew it was equally probable he was dead, if not more so, but she couldn't deal with that now! The new purpose filled her with energy, a fervour she had never felt before. She moved from the floor to her desk and began planning.


End file.
